


Tap Tap

by VoidTiger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allegorical, Gen, Poetry, roughly based on Revelation 3:20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidTiger/pseuds/VoidTiger
Summary: tap, taphear him rapthe stranger at the door





	Tap Tap

tap, tap

hear him rap

the stranger at the door

 

tic, toc

chimes the clock

door opens nevermore

 

cracking glass

breaks the spell

his knocking wears you down

 

“Open, please.”

hear him plead

your hand turns the knob

 

plop, thunk

hit the ground

knot forming on your head

 

pit, pat

hear him pad

his feet crossing the floor

 

rattle, crash

the thieves dash

seconds after his coming

 

soft hand

cups your head

cloth pressed to stop the bleeding

 

“Rest safe.”

hear him say

eyes flutter into slumber

 

Light streams

After pleasant dreams

Through window patched with cardboard


End file.
